Gotta go Fast!
Creator: Cosmobo Editors: Cosmobo Air Date: 28/07/2015 Episode: 2 Season: 1 Series: Roblox Adventures Plot Script starts off with SpongeBob and Friends in a tall black building. There are 2 doors on the side saying VIP. That is it. Squidward: Well, here's another fine mess you've gotten me into. Patrick: I know this place! Mr. Krabs: Why is that blocky person looking at us? Roblox character dressed as Patrick is standing at the end of the room looking at them. His name is PatrickisOsome123 Patrick: Because...that's me! Squidward: Oh yay, double Patrick's. SpongeBob: Cool! PatrickisOsome123: What's going on here? runs over to PatrickisOsome123 SpongeBob: Hello Patrick's account! PatrickisOsome123: What's going on?! SpongeBob: Patrick, in real life. Messed around with a computer which over heated. It turned off and he kept putting note after note into it. The computer soon went funny and sucked us all into the computer. PatrickisOsome123: ............AWESOME! Patrick: He could help us! Well, I could! I mean he could...WAIT...WHAT IS GOING ON?! PatrickisOsome123: Well. I do know my way around this map. Squidward: How can we trust you? You might lead us into a volcano. PatrickisOsome123: Nah. That's in Speed Run 4. Squidward: Ok! I'm out of here! starts to walk off until he steps onto a yellow pad Squidward: What the? voice turns high pitched Squidward: What's going on?! PatrickisOsome123: Your going super fast! Squidward: I DON'T WANT TO! takes one step and ends up flying off onto a grass platform on level 1 Squidward: OH MY GOODNESS! I'M STUCK ON THIS GREEN PLATFORM! SpongeBob: YOUR VOICE IS SO FUNNY! Squidward: SHUT UP!!!! SpongeBob: We're coming Squidward! runs over the yellow pad and also turns super fast. He then takes one step and fly's off onto the same grass platform Squidward is on SpongeBob: I made it! runs across the yellow pad and ends up flying off onto the grass platform SpongeBob and Squidward are on Patrick: WOO!!! SpongeBob: 4 More blocks and we get to go into that portal! Patrick: Yeah! Wait, do you mean platforms? SpongeBob: There blocks... Patrick: NOT JUST BLOCKS! IT'S ART! SpongeBob: It's a 3D Minecraft. It's just kinda better. Patrick: It's a lot better! Squidward: Well, I'm moving to that portal! SpongeBob: Really? Your speedy powers might run out of power! PatrickisOsome123: No it won't... SpongeBob: Oh, ok then. jumps over the 4 blocks through the portal SpongeBob: GO SQUIDWARD! WOOP WOOP! runs over the yellow pad and fly's over to the grass platform with SpongeBob and Patrick Sandy: I'll throw you guys into that portal over there! picks up SpongeBob and Patrick and throws them through the portal SpongeBob: WOOOOO!!! does back flips onto the grass platforms into the portal Sandy: YEAH! PatrickisOsome123: So, wanna take the portal to the end of the game? I just bought it with my robux... Mr. Krabs: Wait, why did you not use that for them? PatrickisOsome123: Um...I dunno... and Friends are at level 2 SpongeBob: This is gonna be a long day. Squidward: At least it can't be as bad as the first level. line full of players are on the level Roblox Player: You just think that... looks pass the guy to see a acid pit with mutated sharks inside Squidward: ._. SpongeBob: I can't wait! Squidward: ...I can... FIN Trivia *When Squidward says Well, here's another fine mess you've gotten me into. It is referencing the old quote which was said in Laurel and Hardy films. *The title is a spoof of the Sonic X theme song which repeats "Gotta go Fast!". This has also become known for being a meme and Sanic's catchphrase. Category:Roblox Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Articles in need of grammar correction Category:2015 Category:Cosmobo